Mi Amiguito Especial
by bells2090
Summary: Con unos jueguitos llegamos a tener mas que miraditas, Edward mi amiguito especial llego a ser mas que eso. One-Shot.


**Mi amiguito especial**

Como se podría describir lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos:

Resaca moral

Quizás...

Culpa

Nooo... eso noo...

Lo admito no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, porque gracias eso me di cuenta de cuánto el significaba para mí.

Todo empezó una mañana de julio, en la maravillosa ciudad de New York mientras recibía una llamada de mi mejor amiga Alice para salir de compras.

-Qué, paso Alice dije sacando mi móvil de mi bolso

-Bella ¿en donde estas? grito mi amiga

-Estoy saliendo de mi casa en donde me esperas

-En la 5 avenida pero muévete que faltan muchas cosas por hacer

-Está bien adiós- si muchas cosas para ella era contarme el chisme de todo un fin de semana lo acepto.

Al rato llegue a la esquina y Alice me saludo con la mano

-Que onda amiguis ya pensé, que no ibas a llegar

-Alice que desconfiada pero bueno vámonos

Mientras pasábamos por las tiendas que quedaban en esa calle Alice seguía parloteando.

-Bella llame a Edward y me dijo que nos toparía en la cafetería debemos apurarnos

-Edward dije mirando a Alice y poniendo una carita de idiota

-si bella tu querido amor sexoholic

Edward, pensé mi querido y amoroso amigo Edward

La verdad es que entre él y yo hay una especie de tensión sexual. Gracias a los diferentes comentarios que nos hemos mandamos durante más de un año, desde que nos conocimos y eso me lleva al día en que todo eso cambio de comentarios a hechos.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería Edward llamo dijo que se demoraba, que lo esperemos y así lo hicimos pedimos unos emparedados para nosotras con unas gaseosas hasta esperar a que Edward llegara. Cuando lo hizo se comió la mitad de cada emparedado mientras nosotros lo mirábamos con cara que lo íbamos a matar.

-Y que onda Edward, ya solucionaste tu "problemita" con Tania dije yo con curiosidad

-La verdad... es que si chicas todo se soluciono de una manera que quien lo creyera y eso me recuerda a nunca meterme con una chica virgen- dijo el muy sinvergüenza -creo-

-Eso está bien ¿no?- dijo Alice mirando su comida

-Sí pero como, que "creo"- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Pues ella me dijo que si quería terminar y yo le dije que sí que ya no podemos estar así que nos estamos lastimando, que yo no quiero eso para ella y...-

-y...- GRITAMOS

-Me dijo que quedemos como amigos-

-Amigos como que ¿amigos?- dije tomando mi soda en mis manos

-Como lo oíste, mi querida bellita, solo amigos nada de nada puede pasar con ella, nada de lo que yo quisiera hacer contigo-.

-Si como, no- dije tomando un sorbo de mi bebida

-Le dije que si, ella necesitaba algo, que no dude en llamarme-.

-Ah ok... pero que buen ex novio eres- dijo Alice

-Y me imagino que te llama todos los días o me ¿equivoco?-

-Solo lo hace porque se siente sola, pero siendo sincero la verdad, ya me está hartando un poco- nos dijo Edward mientras hacia una mueca

-Te lo dijimos, Tania nunca te va a dejar en paz y escúchame bien amore- dije manteniendo la mirada con Edward

-Ella está obsesionada contigo o me lo vas a negar-

-Pues no te lo voy a negar- dijo haciendo su mueca torcida, pero ya dejemos de hablar de mí que ha sido de sus vidas durante este tiempo dijo cambiando de conversación.

-Solo han sido dos semanas que no nos hemos visto- dijo Alice mirándolo

-Nada yo sigo igual, queriendo arreglarme con Jasper, oh y bella maleo un carro con jak...

Cof, cof, me atranque con la soda que estaba bebiendo cuando me recupere, le di una mirada a Alice, la verdad es que no quería que supieran que tuve un pequeño episodio con jake, nadie se tenía por qué enterar y mucho menos Edward y la verdad no sé ¿por qué?

-Con ¿Quién?- dijo mirándome serio por un momento para luego poner esa sonrisa de lado mientras salíamos de la cafetería.

-Con nadie Edward, además ven acá te agarro- dije queriendo tomar su brazo

-¿Qué me quieres agarrar? bella- dijo tomando uno de mis cachitos que se me ocurrió hacerme ese día.

Yo y mi modo de hablar sin propiedad, pero si le seguía el juego esto se pondría interesante.

-¿Que quisieras que te agarre?- dije alzando la ceja y acercándome a él, siguiéndole el juego como siempre.

-Lo que tú quieras, mi Reyna- Edward dijo esto de una manera que solo pude mirar sus labios.

-A... si- dije pegándome más a el

-Si ya sabes... que esto- dijo mirando hacia abajo en su entrepierna -Es tuyo cuando quieras- dijo muy cerquita de mi oído para que Alice no lo oyera y yo soltara un gemido de la impresión.

-En ¿verdad?, ya pues cuando- dije retándolo este era la mejor parte del juego de palabras.

-Ya pues ahorita- dijo con una mirada profunda

-jajaja si claro cómo no- dije siempre quedábamos en esto y la verdad ya andaba algo frustrada con esto del juego previo.

-A ver si es que, alguna vez te animas y me avisas- dijo Edward pasando su dedo por mi muslo

-Seguro... a ver si es que alguna vez te acuerdas de lo que me dices- dije en vos alta bajo la mirada extraña de mi amiga

-Es cierto Edward, nos has olvidado- chillo Alice poniendo un pucherito, con esto me confirmo que no nos había escuchado

-Eso es verdad... una personita se ha olvidado de sus obligaciones conmigo, ni siquiera una llamada- le dije a Edward apretando mas su brazo.

-Hay perdóname amore es que estado ocupado, pero tú sabes que eres la única para mi dijo aspirando con delicadeza mi cuello y poniendo esa vos, que siempre pone cuando jugábamos, esto ya se estaba poniendo raro, a veces solo duraba un rato pero como que ya se está alargando.

-Oh, sí claro- dije mientras escuchaba unas risitas de Alice que para esto ya se ha había dado cuenta y yo creyendo que no.

-Si Edward hasta ahora, te estoy esperando que me cumplas- dije mirándolo soltando unas risitas como Alice.

-Huy chicos, si quieren mejor me voy- dijo con una sonrisa y ese era el problema, yo no me atrevía a hacer algo mas con Edward por Alice tenía miedo que cambie nuestra relación de amigos.

-¡No! Alice como crees- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, y él como siempre salvando el día con su comentario.

-Mejor chicas... les invito unos cocteles mientras vemos el partido que quiero ver, que les parece- dijo Edward mirando hacia un bar

-Nos van a decir, alcohólicos por tomar a esta hora- dije mirando mi reloj

-Son la 6:30 de la tarde, no es tan temprano- dijo Edward mirando su celular

-Está bien pero un coctel y nos vamos-dije tomando la mano de Alice

**9 cocteles después (cada uno) **

-Dios, este partido esta interesante- dije mirando hacia la pantalla de plasma, ojo a mi ni siquiera me gusta el futbol.

-Si... verdad amor- dijo Edward abrazándome, por la cintura mirando a unos muchachos que nos miraron a mí y a Alice desde que entramos.

-Si cariño- dije siguiéndole el juego como siempre, bajando mi mano hacia su rodilla, con delicadeza la deslice hasta su muslo y se lo apreté sacando un gemido muy quedito de su parte.

Por suerte Alice estaba muy concentrada en su celular y ni lo noto y si lo hizo no dijo nada.

Ok, no me culpen ya estaba un poco mareada porque después de una piña colada, dos daiquiris, una laguna a azul y un sexo en la playa como querían que este y encima que Edward estaba más cerca de mi yo estaba toda hipnotizada con su perfume y sus ojitos verdes.

-Noooooo- grito Edward pues su equipo acababa de perder.

-Se les ofrece algo mas- dijo mirando la mesera, mientras miraba como Edward se cogía la cabeza.

-Si tráeme 6 cervezas, esa pérdida se merece unas bien frías por el despecho- dijo entregándole un billete de 20 dólares

-y que... me van a acompañar o se van a quedar mirándome.

-Claro que te acompañamos, con mucho gusto- dije tomándolo de la mano

-Cerveza vino, cerveza fue, hasta que Edward se me acerco y me beso en la comisura

-Sabes, deberíamos hacerles tener ganas dijo abrazándome yo solo me gire y le di un rápido beso en los labios, para luego girarme para ver a Alice que estaba ya un poco mal dando su teléfono a un chico que se acerco a conversar con ella, después de un rato Alice se levanto y dijo que se iba al baño

-Deberíamos aprovechar, ya que Alice fue al baño- me dijo Edward acercándose para tomar mi labio inferior

-Pues... creo que sí- y lo bese con desesperación sentía su aliento llenar mi garganta, era una sensación gloriosa hace exactamente dos semanas que no lo besaba la verdad es que ya necesitaba a mi amiguito especial.

Me tomo de la espalda para pegarme más a el...

Abrí los ojos para asegurarme que Alice todavía no venia tome a Edward de su camisa, seguimos besándonos mientras sentía el tacto de Edward por mi pierna, abrí una vez más mis ojos para ver la una luz por donde estaba el baño, allí decidí cortar el beso evitando lanzarme hacia Edward otra vez.

Alice llego a la mesa nos miro raro y solo pidió que le diera un cigarrillo, media hora después Alice, Edward y yo salíamos del bar para darnos cuenta que era exactamente las 10 de la noche.

Era hora de ir a casa y tomar un taxi

-A mi primero- grito Alice asustando a todos incluso al pobre taxista

-Wow... a los tiempos que no hacíamos esto- dijo Alice toda feliz

-Si es cierto dije algo acalorada, gracias a la mano de Edward, pues me estaba metiendo su mano por debajo de mi blusa tocando toda mi espalda.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Alice, se bajo y con disfrútalo se despidió mirándome muy misteriosamente guiñándome un ojo y cerró la puerta en nuestras narices

El taxista arranco, en ese momento Edward se lanzo encima mío y empezó a besarme toco mis piernas hasta llegar a mi trasero que le dio un fuerte apretón para seguir subiendo y meter mi mano por debajo de mi blusa.

-Sigo- dijo besándome

-Si- alcance a decir mientras subía su mano y antes de tocar mi busto

-Sigo bella, respóndeme -dijo besándome el cuello

-Si Edward, sigue-

Con esto tomo mi seno izquierdo con cuidado y lo apretó.

El Taxi paro justo cuando Edward, saco sus manos de mi blusa

-Quieres que me quede, un rato contigo- dijo mirándome con sus ojos llenos de lujuria

-Si tú quieres-dije yo saliendo

Me apoye en la pared de mi casa y él me tomo de la cintura y me pego mas a él sintiendo su creciente erección, bajo despacio sus manos acariciando mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi trasero mientras yo para subía mis brazos por su cuello y tomaba sus cabellos cobrizos entre mis manos y lo acercaba mas a mí, el empezó a dejar besos mojados por mi cuello, cuando bajo mi mano y la metió debajo de su pantalón y prácticamente llegue al cielo cuando con un moviente hizo que yo tome su miembro con una mano.

-Te necesito bella, ahora- dijo virándome para quedar de espaldas a, el mientras él me fregaba su miembro contra mi trasero y yo me pegaba mas a él queriendo sentir su erección en toda su extensión, Edward tomo mis caderas y me las pego balanceándome contra él una y otra vez cuando yo estaba llegando a explotar por dentro mientras el mordía mi oreja y tomaba mis senos

-Yo también, te necesito pero no puedo dije cuando algo de cordura me llego y me di cuenta, que estaba fuera de mi casa donde alguien nos podía ver.

-Quieres que me vaya bella- dijo con su vos ronca pero no podía dejarlo ir lo necesita más de lo que él a mi

Me gire rápidamente y llegue a la puerta queriendo abrir lo más rápido posible pero al abrirla Edward me empujó contra mi auto quedando en el medio me beso en el cuello y no aguante más me desabroché mi jean mientras veía que, él hacía lo mismo y sacaba su miembro su enorme miembro.

Me saco la blusa de un solo tirón y soltó mi bra, bajo mi jean junto con mi bragas subió mi pierna a su cadera y de una sola estocada entro en mi fue una sensación deliciosa Edward se agarro de mi trasero para impulsarse y llegar a penetrarme más al fondo

-Te gusta bella-

-Si Edward mas, mas rápido-

Y haciéndome caso lo hizo así, besando mis senos mientras lo hacia

-Sí, así Edward así-

-Oh bella, no sabes cuánto he esperado esto-

-Cuanto dímelo dije mientras sentía como tomaba un pezón entre sus boca y lo mordía suavemente

-Mucho desde el día, que te conocí dijo y no aguante y lo bese, lo mordí e introducir mi lengua para jugar con la suya mientras Edward aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas.

-ahhh siii- dije cuando sentía unas cosquillas en mi vientre bajo y un fuego me consumía toda baje mis manos para tocar el trasero de Edward y pegarlo más a mí y con una última penetración me llevo a la gloria.

-Dios mio- dije con la respiración a mil

-Bella, te amo- dijo cuando termino dentro de mi dejándome un poco mareada con la confesión, me recosté en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarme.

Edward se quedo callado

-En verdad, me amas- dije cuando recupere el aliento

-Si desde hace mucho, el día de hoy me convenciste- deberías agradecer a tus cachitos ellos me convencieron de llegar, más allá bella.

-Te amo y tú dijo mirándome algo asustado

-Yo también Edward, solo que pensé que yo, solo era para ti tu amor sexholic-

-Bueno amor lo eres, pero también eres el amor de mi vida- dijo saliendo de mi y tomándome en brazos.

-¿Qué, haces? -

-Vamos adentro amor, si fuera por mi te haría el amor contra tu coche todas las noches de mi vida, pero la verdad es que ya hace frio y creo que vi prenderse una luz- dijo lamiendo mi labio y besando mi frente teniendo en cuenta que teníamos toda la noche para nosotros dos.

Y así fue como tengo al mejor novio y el mejor sexo de mi vida con mi amiguito especial, hacer el amor con Edward, contra mi coche, que me dijera me ama y con el miedo de que alguien nos viera lo hizo más excitante y gracias a eso se que, comentarios sexuales con un amigo, se pueden volver realidad como me paso a mí y a mi amor sexoholic Edward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas les traigo este shot, espero que les guste, como a mi me encanto escribirla ya que en parte es una experiencia jejeje<strong>_

_**se cuidan, nos leemos **_

_**bye**_


End file.
